


Make You Talk

by PurpleFlame (Violetfic)



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Kind of Dom/Sub, M/M, Mime Bomb can talk in this, My First Smut, One Shot, Smut, have fun, these are some thirsty boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetfic/pseuds/PurpleFlame
Summary: While on a solo investigation in Washington D.C., Chase Devineaux comes across a familiar painted face.





	Make You Talk

_She’s here,_ Inspector Devineaux thought to himself, sitting on a bench in Washington D.C. while he sipped away at his coffee, _I know it._ He glanced down at his phone, which was given to him by ACME, flipping through the pictures Chief had sent to him. He’d recognize that red blur anywhere.  


The real mystery was what she was here for. There were so many potential targets in D.C., and they still hadn’t narrowed it down to an exact location. The most recent sightings of the Crimson Phantom were from a few days ago, but there were no thefts reported in the area yet.  


He sighed and put his phone back in the pocket of his new jacket, mulling over the information he was sent. He didn’t want to admit it, but working on a case alone was a lot harder than he had initially thought. Usually Miss Argent would be with him, helping him piece the clues together, but Chief had assigned her to her own case this time around. _Nevermind that,_ he thought, standing up and tossing his now-empty coffee cup in a trash bin, _I can do this on my own._  


He shoved his hands in his pockets and trudged down the street, still brooding despite what a nice day it was. He’d already spent the last few days wandering through the city looking for clues, yet he was still unsuccessful, and as the time went by he suspected it would turn out the same today.  


He suddenly realized he’d been staring down at the pavement as he walked, lost in his own thoughts and not paying attention. He groaned and ran a hand across his course stubble at how tiresome and repetitive this case was becoming. He glanced around the corner and could see the Potomac River lazily flowing by, the lowering sun glinting off the water as a cool breeze tousled his hair. For a moment, he actually started to relax.  


At least, that was until he crossed the street and saw a familiar painted face standing in front of the Performing Arts Museum.  


_“Merde,”_ he grumbled to himself.

 

***

 

Mime Bomb was keeping himself busy getting trapped in a classic invisible box at the street corner. It was his usual disguise, hiding in plain sight as an odd street performer just trying to earn some change. And it was working, as hardly anyone had paid him any mind.  


He glanced over his shoulder at the tall building behind him. The renowned John F. Kennedy Performing Arts Museum was going to be a perfect distraction from the real caper that the rest of his team were preparing for. He had planted a small EMP bomb on one of the outer walls, ultimately harmless but worthy of attention. Come the early hours of the morning, it would certainly clear out the surrounding area enough for the others to sneak into the Smithsonian Museum of Natural History to steal the infamous Hope Diamond.  


When he turned back around, he almost jumped at the sight of the Inspector standing in front of him.  


Devineaux immediately noticed this reaction and a smirk went across his face. “Bonjour. So we meet again.”  


Mime Bomb tilted his head and put a finger to his chin innocently.  


"Do not play dumb with me,” Devineaux huffed, waving a hand dismissively. “I recognize you from our little encounter in San Francisco.”  


Mime Bomb’s shoulders drooped in defeat for a moment, before coming back up as he put one hand on his hip and raised the other as if to ask, _What do you want?_ He didn’t want to risk running from Devineaux since he was tackled last time, but he definitely didn’t want to fight him. After all, well...he remembered how strong the Inspector was when he easily shoved him up against the wall in that hidden room. Best to bide his time for now.  


Devineaux squinted at him, taking a moment to figure out what the mime was saying. “I wanted…”  


He started to trail off. What did he want? He knew the mime was involved somehow, but last time he tried to get information out of him it didn’t go so well. He hated that he always got so caught up in his thoughts, acted too quickly, always losing his grip on every case. This time, it needed to be different. He had to be smart about this.  


He started again. “I...wanted to apologize!” he smiled stiffly, “For uh, San Francisco that is.” He rubbed the back of his head nervously.  


Mime Bomb raised his eyebrows and his hand dropped in surprise. Not what he expected.  


"And maybe...um…” Devineaux’s mind raced as he started coming up with a plan. He held out his arm, offering it to the mime. “...Maybe I could buy you a drink?”  


This time Mime Bomb’s whole arm dropped to his side. Okay, definitely didn’t expect that. But maybe this was good… If the inspector was here then it was possible he had suspicions about the caper. His job was done, he’d already planted the EMP. Maybe he could use this opportunity to keep Devineaux away from the museum…  


Mime Bomb reached out hesitantly at first, before taking the inspector’s arm with a quick nod.

 

***

 

The bar was welcomingly dim as they had their drinks, seated across from each other at a small table in the back.  


"So,” Devineaux finally said after putting his glass down. “What brings you to Washington D.C.?” He leaned one arm on the table and rested the other on the back of his chair, trying to look as relaxed as possible despite the fact that this was an entirely new method to him.  


Mime Bomb mimicked his box from earlier, then pretended to toss a coin into his glass.  


After a long, confused pause Devineaux spoke up again. “Ah, yes. I suppose I just didn’t think of Washington D.C. as the kind of place for that.”  


Mime Bomb shrugged and took a sip from his glass. Devineaux couldn’t help but notice the lipstick print when he put it back down. And the lipstick on the mime’s face. And the dim golden light from the bar glowing against his auburn hair…  


Mime Bomb noticed the man staring and smirked a little. This would be easier than he thought…  


He took another sip and absentmindedly started running his finger around the rim of the glass, raising his eyebrows at Devineaux.  


Devineaux snapped out of it when he realized he was staring and took another sip from his own drink. “You know, we are in a bar. Not performing on the street. You can speak if you like.”  


Mime Bomb put a finger and thumb to his chin as if to think about it, and took an almost audible inhale as he opened his mouth - then shut it again, shaking his head with a playful smile.  


“Oh _merde,_ now you are just teasing me,” Devineaux rolled his eyes.  


Mime Bomb put a hand up to his mouth and shook his shoulders with a silent laugh.  


Devineaux watched as the mime put another lipstick stain on his glass and an idea suddenly came to him. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a notepad and pen. After a moment, he slid it over the table. Mime Bomb looked down at the note.  


_What is your name?_  


It was moment before he slid the notepad back to Devineaux.  


_Just call me Mime!,_ next to a smiley face. Devineaux looked up to see Mime Bomb smiling just like the doodle. He squinted and studied the mime’s face for a moment. He had gotten so used to trying to decipher the charades, for some reason receiving a full sentence from the mime seemed like a big deal, even if was in written form. It almost felt...intimate in way?  


“Okay, Mime…” Devineaux looked him in the eye before taking another swig and returning the pen to the paper.  


Mime Bomb watched as Devineaux wrote another note, his eyes beginning to wander. Glancing over the man’s disheveled hair, his broad shoulders, his rough hand penning the note down and sliding it over.  


_How can I get you to speak?_  


Mime Bomb glanced up at Devineaux, who was tilting his head back to finish the last of his drink. His jawline looked especially sharp in this light, and he hadn’t noticed before that the top few buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned. This was a bad idea and he knew it, but Mime Bomb was set on distracting him for the night and, well...Fuck it.  


When Devineaux put his empty glass down, Mime Bomb was already slowly sliding the notepad back.  


_...You’ll have to make me._  


Next to a doodle of a winking face.  


It took a moment for Devineaux to register what the note meant, and when he did, he slowly looked up at the mime with wide eyes.  


Mimb Bomb was resting his chin on his hand and staring at Devineaux, the corners of his lips turned up slightly with a mischievous look in his eyes, his other hand tracing the rim of his glass with a finger again.  


“....Oh.” Devineaux gulped and glanced down at Mime Bomb’s lips, then back to his eyes again.  


Mime Bomb winked, mimicking his doodle again and earning a blush from Devineaux. The man was cute, and he was beginning to like this plan more and more after all. Sure it was a little risky, but Devineaux seemed like an easy man to fool.  


Devineaux meanwhile, feeling his cheeks suddenly flush red hot, was wracking his brain to figure out how to adjust his plan. Clearly the alcohol wasn’t making the mime loosen up and have a conversation, but...there were other ways of getting people to talk. Perhaps it was the buzz from his own drink, but frankly this version of the plan was much more exciting.  


“Make you, hmm?” Devineaux felt the corner of his mouth turn up as he rested his elbows on the table to lean forward. “And how might I do that?”  


Mime Bomb slowly leaned in as well so that their faces were only a couple inches apart, and raised one eyebrow with a sly smile.  


“Well,” Devineaux said quietly after a moment, “I do like a challenge.”

 

***

 

“The Watergate?” was the first thing Devineaux said when they got to the hotel, stealing a suspicious sideways glance at the mime. “Not where I would expect a street clown to be staying.”  


Mime Bomb only shrugged with a smile as they entered the spacious, warm-colored room with a king sized bed and a curtained window facing the Potomac. All courtesy of VILE of course, but what Devineaux didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.  


Devineaux took his jacket off and hung it up at the door, leaving his ACME pen and phone in the pocket, before casually walking up to where Mime Bomb was standing and leaning his hand against the wall. “So Mime, how does one get you to speak?”  


Mime Bomb shook his shoulders with another silent giggle and held up a finger, shaking his head. _It’s not that easy._  


“I would at least like to see the man behind that mask.” Devineaux reached out a thumb to wipe away some of the makeup, but froze when Mime Bomb quickly snatched his wrist with surprising strength, glaring up at him. That one was crystal clear.  


“Of course, apologies,” Devineaux stared down at him, slightly taken aback as he slowly pulled his hand away. “The paint stays on.” He couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh as Mime Bomb’s face changed right back to his usual smile with a nod. “What a mystery you are.”  


Mime Bomb tilted his head, putting a finger to his chin and looking up at Devineaux. He’d just been called mysterious! It gave him an odd flurry in his stomach to hear the inspector compliment him like that. _Go on…_  


“Mysterious, strange…”  


Mime Bomb could help but bite his lip as Devineaux leaned in close, his voice lowering as he looked down at him. “And _quite_ intriguing…” he said, before finally pressing his lips against his. It was soft at first, and Mime Bomb allowed his hands to wander upward, cupping Devineaux’s face in his gloved hands. Devineaux wrapped his free arm around Mime Bomb’s waist, leaning further in and deepening the kiss. He couldn’t remember the last time he had kissed anyone like this, and it sent a pleasant pang through his stomach to feel someone so warm against him.  


Mime Bomb tilted his head to deepen it further, slipping his tongue past Devineaux’s lips in the process. Devineaux let out a small moan and gently pushed Mime Bomb so that his back was against the wall, knocking Mime Bomb’s hat off and sliding his hands from Mime Bomb’s waist to his hips. Tongue slid against tongue as Mime Bomb began to fumble with the buttons of Devineaux’s shirt, softly feeling the muscular chest underneath. It came as almost a surprise when Devineaux parted from the kiss and instead pressed his lips firmly against the underside of Mime Bomb’s jaw. Devineaux kissed his way down the side of his neck until suddenly Mime Bomb felt the sharp edge of teeth and a light suck. It sent a shiver up his spine and before he could stop himself, the tiniest little whimper escaped his lips.  


Devineaux leaned back as Mime Bomb slapped a hand over his mouth, smiling mischievously down at him. “I heard that.”  


Mime Bomb was thankful for the paint on his face hiding the blush creeping onto his cheeks. Fuck. It wasn’t supposed to be that easy. But he’d kept his silent art form for this long and he certainly wasn’t going to slip up now.  


“So defiant,” Chase laughed quietly with a gleam in his eye, brushing away a lock of Mime Bomb’s hair. “It’s cute.” He swiftly went back to kissing Mime Bomb’s neck, nipping and licking at the sensitive skin. Mime Bomb clutched at Devineaux’s hair, biting his lip to hold back any more sounds that tried to escape as Devineaux’s hands ran up his back, eventually lifting his shirt over his head and tossing it and his gloves to the floor. It made him suddenly feel weak to be standing there shirtless with his lithe form in front of the inspector’s more muscular one. His eyes drifted down to Devineaux’s chest, almost completely uncovered now that half of his buttons were undone. He only had a few seconds to take it in before Devineaux was on him again, lips grazing across the light spattering of freckles on his shoulder, and he suddenly let out a loud gasp when he was pressed against the wall again and felt Devineaux grind against him.  


“That’s more like it,” he heard Devineaux whisper gruffly into his ear, feeling his hot breath on his neck. Devineaux bit down again, earning another small gasp as they continued to grind against each other, sinking his teeth in until he was sure it would leave a mark. Mime Bomb tried and failed to hold back a hiss at the mixture of pleasure and pain and put his hand over his mouth again. He was getting so hard it almost hurt.  


After a moment, Devineaux stepped back to unbutton the rest of his shirt and toss that to the floor as well, and Mime Bomb would have whined at the sudden lack of contact if it weren’t for his hand firmly clasped over his mouth.  


Devineaux stepped toward him again but didn’t move to touch him. Instead to leaned forward to look Mime Bomb in the eyes. His voice dropped to a low rumble. “Do you want more?”  


Mime Bomb nodded quickly, removing his hand from his mouth to reach for Devineaux’s newly exposed skin. But Devineaux grabbed his hands before he could touch him, and the next moment Mime Bomb was up against the wall again, hands pinned over his head staring up into the inspector’s hungry eyes.  


“ _Non._ I want to hear you say it.”  


Mime Bomb stared up at him, a mixture of shock and nervous pleasure on his face. He could almost feel his knees buckle at the helpless position he was in, skin bared and arms held above him. He hadn’t been expecting Devineaux to take charge so firmly, and god it was turning him on. He squirmed a little, trying to relieve the pain of his erection pressing against the inside of his pants, until Devineaux tilted his chin up with one hand.  


“Tell me what you want.” His voice was rough and quiet, gaze soft yet burning at the same time.  


Mime Bomb swallowed hard, breath getting heavier. He never let anyone hear his voice. To speak was something so intimate to him, and yet he couldn’t help but imagine the reward being promised. He visualized those rough hands all over him again, bodies pressed together, those teeth sinking into his skin... _Fuck fuck fuck._  


Devineaux held his gaze, staring down at the man squirming under him. Eventually he heard Mime Bomb let out a tiny sigh and watched as his greyish blue eyes glared up at him through the thick black liner. He watched as the man’s lips parted and to his surprise, he heard a barely audible whisper.  


_“...Baise-moi.”_  


Devineaux leaned forward, tilting Mime Bomb’s chin up further. “Say it louder.”  


Mime Bomb gritted his teeth for a moment, indignation and lust swirling through his brain before he finally spoke. For real.  


Devineaux was actually a little taken aback. His voice was a little deeper than expected, smooth and tapering out into a dry rasp, and it gave him a chill up his spine.  


_“Baise-moi,”_ Mime Bomb leaned forward, glaring into his eyes. “Fuck me.”  


There was a pause, a silent moment between them, and then suddenly they were on the bed, Mime Bomb in his lap and furiously grinding on him, tongues exploring each other. Devineaux ran his hands everywhere, feeling the man’s slim yet fit body, his hands eventually finding their way to Mime Bomb’s ass and squeezing. Mime Bomb moaned against his lips and moved to his neck, placing a matching hickey just above his shoulder.  


Devineaux groaned and turned him over, pinning Mime Bomb down on the bed facing up at him, fumbling with the zipper on his pants. He nestled himself between his thighs, making sure there was just enough pressure between them as he stroked a hand down Mime Bomb’s chest teasingly, earning another sweet little whimper. He trailed down his torso and played with the edge of his pants, leaning over him and practically growling. “You want me to fuck you, baby?”  


Mime Bomb instantly melted under him, squirming and trying to move his hips up against his.  


“Say it.”  


_“Yes,”_ Mime Bomb whined, his voice straining out, “Yes, yes I want it, please.”  


“You have to promise me something first,” Devineaux smirked, slowly unzipping Mime Bomb’s pants and lightly running a finger along the bulge. “I have questions. And you need to answer _all_ of them.”  


Mime Bomb gulped, his mind in such a flurry that he forgot about the mission. He didn’t care about the EMP bomb, didn’t care about the Hope Diamond, didn’t give a single shit about VILE. All he could think about was how badly he wanted Devineaux now.  
“Yes!” Mime Bomb blurted out, the walls keeping his voice in crumbling down, his breath ragged and desperate. “Yes, I’ll tell you anything, just please, _please-”_  


He was cut off by Devineaux’s lips pressing against his once more, pushing Mime Bomb’s head back into the sheets. He gasped lightly when the inspector leaned back, his large frame leaning over him with one hand on the bed and the other reaching down to gently stroke Mime Bomb’s cock through his underwear. “Good boy…”  


Mime Bomb whimpered a little, biting his lip again at being praised and touched like that. His head nearly started spinning when he realized Devineaux had started removing their pants. The last of their clothes hit the floor with soft thud and Mime Bomb started to shake a little with nervous excitement as Devineaux popped open the small bottle of lube that Mime Bomb had fortunately decided to grab.  


Devineaux knelt between Mime Bomb’s knees, teasing him with soft touches along his hips and thighs. He couldn’t help but smirk, both pleased that this plan was actually working and because it thrilled him to see such a strangely attractive man squirming under him. The sense of power and control, the sound of the man’s soft and desperate whimpering under him, all filled him with lust and he felt his dick twitch in anticipation. He slowly ran his hand up Mime Bomb’s thigh and teased his entrance with his lubed fingers.  


“...I know you are not who you say you are,” he looked at Mime Bomb with a devious smile, delighted to hear a small gasp as he pushed one finger in. He gradually worked him open until he had three fingers in, listening to the smaller man’s breath grow faster and more ragged as he continued to tease. “I know you have been bad. I know you are a criminal.”  


Mime Bomb gulped as the inspector pulled his fingers out and leaned over him again, lowering his face close to his to look into his eyes. “Do you want to be punished, Sweetheart?”  


_Sweetheart._ Mime Bomb reached up and gently stroked Devineaux’s face, trailing his hand down his neck and shoulder, and down his strong arm planted firmly on the bed. He opened his mouth and it almost startled him to hear his own voice shaking. _“Y...yes.”_  


Devineaux took Mime Bomb’s wandering hands and roughly pinned them down onto the sheets above Mime Bomb’s head, his voice dropping to a low growl. _“Say. It.”_  


Mime Bomb gasped, staring up at the inspectors hungry eyes. He swallowed hard and leaned his head forward to challenge Devineaux’s gaze. “I want you to fucking punish me.”  


Devineaux smiled devilishly and flipped Mime Bomb over on the bed, pinning one of his hands down while the other gripped the sheets. Mime Bomb’s breath hitched as he felt Devineaux’s cock enter him, and _holy shit_ it was bigger than he realized. He groaned into the sheets as the inspector slowly buried himself down to the hilt, grunting a little at the sudden hot pressure. Devineaux gently ran his fingers through Mime Bomb’s hair before gripping it harshly, earning a pleased hiss of pain. “You ready, baby?” he breathed coarsely, this time not waiting for an answer before beginning to rock his hips slowly.  


Mime Bomb moaned, muffled a little by the sheets as he arched his back and gripped the blanket tighter. He felt so full and hot and his heart was thumping fast in his chest as Devineaux picked up the pace, steadily pumping into him. Each thrust pushed Mime Bomb’s hips down into the bed, putting friction onto his own dick, and he let out a pleasured squeak as he felt Devineaux’s length sliding deliciously against his sweet spot.  


He grunted softly as Devineaux pulled on his hair again, this time enough to yank his head back so he could growl into Mime Bomb’s ear. “You like it right there, _Sweetheart?”_  


Mime Bomb tried to answer but all that came out were gasps and moans as Devineaux rammed into him. He felt Devineaux let go of his hair and snake his arm around his shoulder, and realized with terrified delight that the larger man’s hand was wrapping around his throat. Mime Bomb could feel his heartbeat in his neck and let out a choked out moan as Devineaux squeezed firmly and bit down on his shoulder. It was almost animalistic, and Mime Bomb gripped Devineaux’s hand with his own but didn’t try to tear it away.  


Devineaux continued to slam harder into him, and Mime Bomb could feel the fiery sensation of himself getting closer and closer to the edge. He suddenly choked out a sob, feeling a sharp sting of pain and a small trickle of blood as Devineaux’s teeth broke the skin. He’d never been fucked so roughly, felt so dominated, and it made his body feel like it might melt into the bed as he completely lost himself.  


He suddenly cried out as he came, pleasure shooting through his body like lightning. He gripped Devineaux’s hand harder around his throat as ribbons of cum decorated the sheets underneath him, his dick icy hot and his legs shaking as he rode it out. Devineaux kept thrusting, and Mime Bomb was just about to reach overstimulation before he felt the hot wetness rush inside of him as Devineaux came too, gasping raggedly.  


They both collapsed in the aftermath, trying to catch their breath as the exhilaration faded. Devineaux reached over, gently brushing Mime Bomb’s hair out of his face and caressing his neck and shoulder where he had been so mercilessly rough just moments before. He smiled softly as Mime Bomb looked up at him - _Those eyes, so damn cute_ \- and he leaned in for another kiss. This time he took it slow, tenderly rubbing his thumb over the bite marks and bruises on Mime Bomb’s neck. After a while he pulled away, looking down at him with a crafty little smile. “Now...I believe you owe me some answers.”  


Mime Bomb let out a breathy laugh and looked up at him, crossing an X over his heart.  


“A deal’s a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yo this is my first fic on this website, and also my first smut ever.  
> This fic featured unprotected sex but remember to always communicate and use a condom irl.  
> Have fun, be safe, xoxo ;) 
> 
> \- PurpleFlame


End file.
